fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Simba
Simba - główny bohater Króla Lwa. Król Lwiej Ziemi, partner Nali oraz ojciec Kiona, Kopy i Kiary. Wygląd Simba, będąc dzieckiem miał żółte futro, czarne paski w uszach, drobną grzywkę, różowy nos Lwioziemca, który kształtem przypominał nos Mufasy, jasny podbródek (niełączący się z brzuchem), brązowy pędzelek na ogonie oraz schowane pazury i jasny kolor łap. Kiedy stał się dorosły jego wygląd bardzo się zmienił. W pierwszej części filmu wyrosła mu bujna aczkolwiek lekko potargana, czerwona grzywa, a barwa futra prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniła. W drugiej zaś, jego futro przybrało pomarańczową barwę. Grzywa syna Mufasy stała się wtedy bardziej dostojna. Biały kolor brzucha, pyska i łap stał się bardziej widoczny w porównaniu do wyglądu z Króla Lwa. W Lwiej Straży ''stał się "pomieszaniem siebie z pierwszej i drugiej części. Historia Simba urodził się jako syn pary królewskiej i dorastał z ciągłą świadomością, iż kiedyś zostanie władcą Lwiej Ziemi. Przyjaźnił się wtedy z Nalą oraz (jak wiadomo z komiksów) kilkoma innymi lwiątkami. Dzieciństwo biegło mu beztrosko, aż do czasu, gdy jego zazdrosny stryj Skaza zaczął spiskować przeciw władcy. Lew podstępem zwabił lwiątka na Cmentarz Słoni, gdzie zaatakowały je hieny. Tylko dzięki szybkiej interwencji poinformowanego przez Zazu Mufasy udało im się wydostać z pułapki. To było najprawdopodobniej ostatnie spotkanie Simby i Nali przed wielomiesięczną rozłąką. Następnego dnia bowiem, brat Mufasy zaprowadził młodego księcia do wąwozu nakazując lewkowi ,,czekanie tu na ojca''. Hieny sprawiły, iż pasące się nieopodal antylopy gnu, ruszyły na oślep w stronę Simby. Lwiątko uciekało jak tylko mogło, a następnie wskoczyło na małą gałąź. Skaza przewidział całą sytuację, więc przyprowadził do wąwozu Mufasę. Król uratował syna i odstawił go na skalną półkę, a sam złapał się innej ściany. Simba wspinał się wtedy po skałach i dlatego nie widział zepchnięcia swojego ojca przez niedobrego stryja. Ujrzał tylko spadającego Mufasę i bardzo przeraził go ten widok. Kiedy antylopy opuściły wąwóz, syn Sarabi zbiegł na dół i odnalazł ciało zmarłego władcy. Skaza również tam był i zrzucił na niego całą winę. Lewek uciekł z Lwiej Ziemi, ale nie sam. W pościg za nim wyruszyły trzy hieny, mające na celu zgładzenie księcia. Mimo wszystko, Simbie udało się dostać na pustynię, ponieważ był mały i mógł swobodnie przejść przez kolce. Następnie widzimy go leżącego na piasku, gdzie znajdują go surykatka Timon i guziec Pumba. Nowi przyjaciele prowadzą go do dżungli i tam uczą jak zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości oraz żyć pełnią życia. Syn Mufasy nie mówi im o tragicznej śmierci ojca, ale po jakimś czasie wspomnienia powracają. Pewnego dnia spotyka ponownie swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, Nalę, która przekazuje mu informacje o tragicznych rządach Skazy i przekonuje do powrotu. Lew jest z początku niechętny, ale później się zgadza i wraca do dawnego domu, gdzie jest naocznym świadkiem konfrontacji jego stryja i matki. Następnie, dochodzi do walki między prawdziwym następcą tronu a złym sprzymierzeńcem hien. Początkowo, Skaza zwycięża nad Simbą i wyjawia mu tajemnicę o tym kto tak naprawdę jest winny śmierci Mufasy. Okropne wspomnienie z dzieciństwa dodało mu siły, więc ostatecznie pokonał obecnego króla Lwiej Ziemi zrzucając go z Lwiej Skały. Tam, Skaza zostaje doszczętnie wykończony przez swoich niedawnych przyjaciół, których wcześniej nazwał sprawcami całej tragedii. Simba zaryczał i stał się kolejnym władcą. Lwice widocznie ucieszyły się z tej zmiany. Młody lew ożenił się z Nalą. Urodziła im się czwórka dzieci (Kopa, Kiara, Kion) oraz lwiątko pokazane pod koniec Króla Lwa, które zostało usunięte z historii przez twórców filmu. W serialu Lwia Straż ''król pokładał wielkie nadzieje w swojej córce, a najmłodszego syna traktował z pewnym dystansem. Początkowo nie był zadowolony ze stworzonej przez niego Lwiej Straży, ale z czasem zaakceptował wybór syna. Kiedy w ''Królu Lwie 2 ''wyrzutek Kovu uratował jego córkę, Simba niechętnie zgodził się na przyjęcie go do stada. Kiedy zaczął lubić przybranego syna Skazy, bardzo się na nim zawiódł myśląc, iż miał on coś wspólnego z następnym atakiem Ziry, przed którym ledwo uciekł. Wygnał wtedy młodego Złoziemca i zabronił Kiarze spotykania się z nim. W między czasie rozegrała się wielka bitwa pomiędzy Lwią a Złą Ziemią. Została ona powstrzymana przez Kovu i Kiarę. Simba zgodził się na ponowne przyjęcie wygnańców do stada. Jednak Zira nie. Lwica rzuciła się na króla, ale księżniczka ją odepchnęła. Obie sturlały się kilka skalnych półek niżej. Następnie, królowa wyrzutków spadła z klifu odmawiając sobie pomocy Lwioziemki. Stada połączyły się, a Kovu i Kiara wzięli ślub. '''Charakter' Młody Simba był odważny i pewny siebie. Bardzo chciał zostać królem. Nie lubił kiedy traktowało się go jak małe lwiątko. Uwielbiał zabawę, walki, lekcje z ojcem oraz chodzenie w ,,ciekawe'' (czytaj: straszne) miejsca. Często pomagał innym, cechowały go otwartość na nowe przyjaźnie, ale również i lekka naiwność. Mimo królewskiego pochodzenia, nie traktował kolegów z pogardą. Zawsze był pełen energii. W dżungli żył beztrosko i nauczył się ignorować wszystko i wszystkich, jeśli tylko miał na to ochotę. Dopiero po spotkaniu z Nalą zastanowił się nad swoim życiem i postanowił stawić czoła przeszłości oraz przejąć tron. Rządził mądrze i sprawiedliwie. Jako ojciec, opiekował się Kiarą, ale był też zbyt nadopiekuńczy i uprzedzony do wyrzutków. Bardzo chciał we wszystkim przypominać swojego ojca. Pod koniec filmu przyznał się do błędów. Ufał córce. Można to było zauważyć kiedy w serialu powierzył jej tron na jeden dzień. Znaczenie imienia: Imię Simby oznacza: lew w języku suahili. Jego ulubionym powiedzonkiem było: Hakuna Matata, nawołujące do bezproblemowej filozofii życia. Ciekawostki: # W początkowych szkicach Simba miał mieć białe futro. Byłoby to jednak zbyt nawiązujące do serialu: Kimba biały lew. # Film miał się niegdyś nazywać: Król Dżungli ze względu na miejsce wychowania Simby oraz fakt, iż lew jest mistrzem we wszystkich dyscyplinach, które wymyślali Timon i Pumba (np. zawody w jedzeniu ślimaków, bekaniu itp.). # W początkowym scenariuszu "Króla Dżungli" Simba jest trenowany przez Rafikiego (wtedy zwanego Kwashi), by odzyskać tron przejęty przez Skazę. # We wczesnych planach Simba miał stracić ogon podczas próby ucieczki przed hienami, gdy Skaza przejął tron. # Simba najprawdopodobniej zdjął prawo małżeństwa zaplanowanego w dzieciństwie, ponieważ jego dzieci nie miały aranżowanych zaręczyn. Teorie: Simba był bratem Toja. Argumenty: # Oba lwiątka mają podobną budowę ciała. # Tojo mógł umrzeć, w końcu był bardzo słaby i ranny, więc może dlatego nie było go w filmie. # Rodzice Simby bardzo interesują się Tojem. # Być może Simba nie wiedział albo nie chciał się przyznawać do posiadania brata. # Tojo wygląda jak Simba z niebieskimi oczyma Kontrargumenty: # Wtedy Tojo byłby księciem i mógłby przejąć tron po Mufasie. Dlatego powrót Simby nie byłby konieczny. # Tojo jest postacią pół-kanoniczną. # Nie było go w filmie. # W odcinku "Wyprawa do Udugu" Simba ostatecznie potwierdza, że nigdy nie miał brata ani siostry. Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Lwioziemcy